Scream, Bloody Murder
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: Whilst on a business trip in England, Seto Kaiba is abducted by a blood-thirsty vampire and taken to her castle to be her snack for the rest of his life. Will he ever escape?  NOT A ROMANCE
1. England

**I know I have other fanfics. But I'm in a rut. So when I'm in a rut, I find it easier to create other fanfictions that are unrelated to my existing ones. Thus, here ya go.**

**And don't turn back just because there is a vampire. She will not be lame like the Twilight vampires. She will be cool. Like Dracula.

* * *

**

Seto found his little brother Mokuba on the couch of their living room that day, curled up with his Nintendo DS. The brunet approached the small boy slowly. Mokuba looked up when he sensed his sibling.

"What is it, Big Brother?"

"I have an emergency business trip tomorrow," Seto said gently. "I have to go to England. A branch of Kaiba Corp. is having difficulties that I need to oversee personally."

Mokuba's face fell. "But… you promised you'd come with me to a theme park tomorrow…"

"Take one of the maids," Seto suggested.

"But I wanted to go with you! It's not the same with a maid who's too afraid to go on anything scarier than the carousel!"

Seto sighed, feeling a tug at his heartstring. "Well then, we can go when I get back," he promised. "Okay?"

Mokuba nodded somberly, getting up to give his brother a tight hug. Seto had to go pack now, and would leave early in the morning before Mokuba got up.

"I should be back in three days," Seto told his brother. "I promise I'll get back as soon as I can so that we can spend some time together." The little boy nodded into his chest.

Mokuba only muttered, "Mmkay." Little did he know, those were to be his last words to his older brother for a long while.

* * *

Rubbing his weary eyes, Seto left the Kaiba Corp. building in London in a pretty sour mood. His incompetent workers had forced him all the way here for what was, in his opinion, a simple problem. He walked a little ways away from the building, feeling the need to stretch his legs before he took out his phone to call a taxi.

He dialed and put the phone to his ear, tapping his foot impatiently as he listened to the other side ring. Someone picked up. Finally! He was ready to go home.

"_Hello? Mr. Kaiba?_"

Just as he was about to answer, a hand clamped over his mouth. In a muffled shout of surprise, he was pulled forcefully back. He lost his balance and dropped the phone, which clattered near the gutter, the back flying off. He struggled against his captor, but the arms wrapped around him proved too strong. He was dragged back into an alleyway. Something stung his neck. He continued to struggle, but quickly he was weakening. His vision went fuzzy. What was happening? Agonizingly slow minutes passed before unconsciousness welcomed him.

Just before he passed out, however, a tantalizingly cool, female voice whispered, "You're too tasty to kill tonight."

* * *

**Mwahaha! Hope you enjoyed! Don'tcha just love vampires?**

**Yes, they're overrated, but that doesn't make them less cool when written right. Please review, of course!  
**


	2. Cell

**:3 Hi. Vampires. Bye.

* * *

**When Seto next came to, he came to slowly. At first he kept his eyes closed, feeling his neck throb slightly and his body ache with fatigue. It didn't help that it seemed he was lying on cold, stone ground. He blinked his eyes open, his pupils dilating so that he could see better in the dim light offered by flickering torches. At first he thought he was in a cave, but as his eyes adjusted he saw that he was in what looked like a dungeon. He was in the corner of a cell, with two stone walls and two walls made of vertical bars.

Through the bars he could see a hallway with stairs at the end, and a row of three cells across the hallway. Two cells were next to his, and, squinting, he could see the outline of what looked like a man sitting against the wall.

Seto struggled to sit up, pushing against the ground and leaning heavily against the wall. His arms trembled with the effort, and eventually, he let himself slump back onto the ground, exhausted and incredibly frustrated.

"Oh, you're awake," came a deep voice that could have only come from the man in the other sell. Seto ignored him. He wanted to figure a way out, and he had no time to converse with a stranger. But the man spoke again. "You must be Lalage's new snack."

_That_ caught Seto's attention. He blinked, confused. "Excuse me? Snack?"

"Oh yes. I thought you would have known by know. Lalage, the woman who kidnapped you, is a vampire."

Seto couldn't resist laughing. How ridiculous this man was! Vampires… ha! What a fairy tale. "Sorry old man, I find this hard to believe."

The man shook his head slowly. "But don't you feel the throbbing at your neck? Touch it, and you'll feel healing puncture wounds. Your whole body aches with fatigue, from blood loss. You have a hard time sitting up." Almost self-consciously, Seto touched his neck. Indeed, he felt two puncture wounds. He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I still don't believe you. Vampires don't exist."

"You will believe me in time," said the man with conviction. "You will."

* * *

Seto didn't realize he fell asleep again until he was waking up. This time, the scent of freshly baked bread wafted up his nose, and he discovered a plate of bread and a cup of lukewarm water waiting for him near the entrance to his cell.

As tempting as the food was – indeed, his stomach growled at the smell – he turned his nose away. He was Seto Kaiba! He did not lower himself to petty prisoner food. He stayed in his corner.

The man started talking again. "You should eat, young man. Keep up your strength." Kaiba, once more, ignored him. The man, after an awkward moment, resumed his speaking. "I guess you'll find out the hard way. I'll have you know, your life from here on out… it'll be very draining." He paused. "No pun intended."

"Hmph," Seto grunted in disbelief.

"… What is your name, young man?"

"And why should I give it to you?"

"Well, it's going to be a long while. I don't want to have to keep calling you 'young man.'"

"It's not going to be a long time. Not for me. I'm going to find a way out."

The man sighed. "I wish I had your determination. Anyway, my name is Mamoru. At one point in my life… I changed it, but I don't remember that name any more." Seto glanced at him in the dim light. "You see, Lalage has the ability to see your true name – the name you were given at birth. I've been called Mamoru so long…"

"I didn't ask for your life story," Seto interrupted sharply. The man grew silent and did not try to strike up a conversation again.

* * *

**Lots of talking, but then again...**


	3. Food

**Before I forget (haha, I'm listening to the Slipknot song by that name…). Ahem, before I forget, Lalage is not pronounced "la-laj" but "lal-la-jay" (with a soft j sound.)

* * *

**

In silence, Seto slipped in and out of sleep. He lost all track of time in the eternally dim dungeon. Upon waking, one time, he discovered the bread replaced with a more decent-looking stew and a mug of milk. But still, he turned up his nose, even as his limbs grew weak with hunger, even as it felt as though his stomach was caving in.

If he wasn't going to get out one way, he'll get out another.

A close examination of the bars revealed that it was almost impossible to get out with just his bare hands. The bars went into the stone ground. He wished he had an electric current and something to help dissolve the bars, or at least a spoon to sharpen and _do_ something with. But alas, his captors seemed intelligent. They gave him nothing useful.

The man Mamoru constantly tried to strike up conversations with Seto, who steadily ignored him. Seto didn't want to bother himself with this silly old man with his silly belief in vampires. But his unresponsiveness did not stop Mamoru. Oh, not at all.

"So how did Lalage get you? Me, she faked my death. Pushed my car off a bridge, and when they couldn't find my body, they pronounced me missing, presumably dead…."

Another day: "You need to eat. Look, she even gave you nice food. Please eat, I don't want you to die. It's been so lonely, and I finally have someone to talk to… You need to eat. Nothing will be solved if you die. Lalage… she won't let you die, either. There will be repercussions…."

And another day: "Do you have any family? I think about mine every day, even as their faces and names fade from my memories. My wife, oh boy was she a beauty. Quite the personality too. She was quirky and hard to please, but so very loving and loyal. When it was her funeral, the sky cried along with everyone there."

It was here that Seto cracked. "Just shut up! Okay? _Shut up_! I am sick of hearing you pity yourself and moan on how you can't remember your life! Just suck it up. Life is unfair, and you just need to see that!"

Mamoru was silent for days after his outburst.

There came a day when Seto couldn't move for the hunger. The fresh stew set at the front of his cell tempted him, baited him. But he wouldn't give in. He'll escape on way or another, and this way was coming to a close soon.

Or at least, that's what he thought. That day, when he couldn't move, a dark figure entered the dungeon. Heels click-clacked against the stone steps. He watched the shadowy figure of a woman walk towards his cell as Mamoru whispered, "Oh no, you've done it now."

She stood in front of the bars, and he could see her eyes glow red. From her silhouette, Seto could see that she was wearing what looked like a medieval dress. Her voice was sharp and angry. "Seto, I know what you're trying to do. I won't let you do it."

Seto glared at her, staring her down. "You can't keep me here."

She snarled and stepped forward. The bars lifted up to let her pass. She strode towards him quickly and grabbed the front of his shirt, lifting him up against the wall. Boy, was she strong. If he had the strength, he would have punched her in the face, but he could barely twitch a finger, let alone raise an arm. She got close to his face, and he could feel her hot breath on his skin. "Listen, you little spoiled twerp. I give you food, and you refuse it. You can't starve yourself to death. I'll force feed you if it comes to that. I'm sure you know what happened in history, when the women in jail refused to eat. They held her down and shoved a tube down her throat." Seto forced himself not to flinch. "I'll do the same to you, if you don't crawl over there and eat."

She dropped him, and he crumpled to the hard ground. She moved like she was going to walk away, but as if in an afterthought, she whirled around and kicked him in the gut. Hard. He gasped despite himself, curling around the sudden pain that blossomed from his stomach. He glanced up at the woman, breathing heavily. Her eyes were still glowing that horrible, horrible red. "If I come back in ten minutes and find that food untouched still, I will personally shove a tube down your throat. You hear?"

She marched out of the dungeon. Ten minutes later, she came back to find the food untouched. And Seto learned the hard way that when she made her threats, she upheld them too.

* * *

**Yes. They did actually do that to women in jail. It was one of the few facts I remember from last year European History. Eventually, they simply released the women until they started eating, and then recaptured them. A vicious cycle, it was.**

**Sorry it's a little short. Please review. :) **


End file.
